Desalinhar
by Steph S.R
Summary: Richard Grayson, detetive conceituado e cabeçadura encontra um enigma entre outras coisas em sua viagem de férias. Será que conseguirá descobrir o mistério de um assassinato sem explicação e ainda resolver o enigma de um coração solitário? UA Rae x Rob
1. p r o v e n i e n t e

**N/A**: Bem, bem, bem, essa é uma idéia que me vinha sempre à cabeça, que queria escreve-la, porém não sabia _como_ a faze-la acontecer. E então, enquanto lia um dos livros magníficos de Agatha Christie me veio todo cenário na cabeça e resolvi parar de ser uma preguiçosa e bater um pouco as teclas do meu computador.

Já estou no começo do terceiro capitulo e por isso não há preocupação até lá. Gosto muito dessa idéia e dificilmente irei larga-la [e também porque minha beta-reader e amiga **Gih. Christ** não deixaria.

Universo Alternativo estejam avisados. É uma história de época [aproximadamente em meados do século XVIII-XIX. Uns anos depois do fim escravidão. Época interessante não[_amo_ os vestidos balões. Haha

Os nomes dos personagens vão ser os reais [nos comics antigos eles tinham uma vida além do emprego diário, então peguei os nomes dali.

Os desse capitúlo são obviamente os principais [os outros nomes colocarei em ordem de aparecimento na história.

**Richard Grayson** – Robin.

**Rachel Roth** – Ravena.

Notas no final do capítulo, aproveitem a leitura!

_**Aviso:**_ A leitura é longa então peguem seu chá e relaxem!

* * *

Árvores, árvores e mais...Árvores. 

Esse lugar me parecia mais monótono que deveria.

Mais bem, pelo que a maioria das pessoas da capital tinham me contado, não era um lugar tão parado assim, diziam até ser muito agitado, fervoroso. Confiava nas palavras dessas pessoas, se não nem esperava por nada do tipo.

Mas isso não me importava no momento e sim, rever meu amigo. Mas até que se divertir um pouco não seria tão fora de regra assim.

A paisagem era deveras agradável, parecia que tudo se encaixava bem, o clima, o tempo, começo de fim de tarde se arrastando, céu claro e sem nuvens, a estrada cercada por plantas exóticas.

Mesmo monótono, tinha até o seu próprio charme particular.

Desviei um pouco a minha atenção da cena e retirei do bolso o bilhete amassado, cheio de dobras e já um pouco amarelado. O abri lentamente e reli o telegrama a mim mandado há alguns meses.

Estava mais para uma carta, mas com a formalidade das palavras, soava melhor o descrevê-lo assim, pensava eu.

A letra rápida e corriqueira me dizia que quando essa pessoa a escrevera estava em pleno estado de vasta emoção, agitação, suponho.

Quando chegou a mim, me pegou de repleta surpresa.

Não via esse _camarada_ há tanto tempo que até me alegrou um pouco, duvidava que o maior cabeça dura que eu conhecera ainda se lembrava de mim, ou melhor, do _hiper-competitivo paranóico_.

Aquilo ainda fazia eu franzir a testa com irritação, e isso me alegrava ainda mais.

Mas não fora _isso_que chamou atenção no telegrama e sim, suas palavras

Convidava-me a ir até sua nova morada, que assumia como terra natal agora, o que me surpreendia, parecia amar mesmo esse lugar. Dizia ter muitas coisas 'estupendas' para me mostrar, ou melhor, para eu ver com os meus próprios olhos.

Ele ainda conhecia a minha maior fraqueza, a minha curiosidade anormal e meu estranho chamativo para _ver_ coisas novas.

Bem, pensei sorrindo um pouco e relendo as últimas letras da carta e a guardando no bolso da calça, sair da minha rotina diária, que é até às vezes repetitiva um pouco não ia doer em nada.

Nada **mesmo**.

* * *

**.:Desalinhar:..**

por

_Steph S.R._

-

.capítulo um:

p r o v e n i e n t e

* * *

"Senhor Grayson, já chegamos a sua estadia" Disse um velho senhor a mim, me retirando dos pensamentos e notando que a paisagem havia mudado drasticamente, nem parecia mais aquele lugar que para aonde sua vista ia, era apenas visto um enorme matagal.

"Sim Alfred, obrigada por me avisar" Disse calmamente e já abrindo a porta da minha carruagem e seguindo para uma nova cidade, um novo país, Brasil.

Era uma novidade esse país, era normal para mim viajar por vários lugares diferentes, mas era a primeira vez que vinha por essas terras, que tanto escutei nas minhas conversas como um país _enriquecedor_.

Olhei lentamente pelo local, era uma cidadezinha de interior, aonde os barões e donos de terras ainda reinavam soberanos, tudo era bem calmo, mas ao contrário de ver as coisas caminharem em passos lentos que é bem característico para esse tipo de cidade interiorana, vi uma cidade agitada e em ponto de bala, até a atmosfera era diferente, parecia que...algo grande ia acontecer ali.

Enquanto continuava a olhar o local vi várias pessoas dessa terra, alguns senhores andando a passos largos, conversando com outros sobre negócios e lucros, pessoas simples trabalhando fortemente para ganhar seu lucro, _senhorinhas _andando com suas companheiras, a sombrinha acima de suas cabeças e os olhares grudados nas lojas e mercadorias.

E agora, olhando curiosamente para mim, típico de moças de todos os lugares do mundo, as pessoas não mudavam nem mesmo mudando-se de Oriente para Ocidente.

Mesmo sendo normal no meu dia-a-dia ainda não me acostumava com esse tipo de olhares ávidos em cima de minha figura.

Tirando um pouco a atenção dali, olhei para Alfred que continuava ali sentando obedientemente na charrete, parecendo ainda esperar uma ordem minha. Suspirei um pouco com aquilo, mesmo Alfred e eu nos conhecendo há tempos, e tendo uma familiaridade enorme um com o outro, nunca mudava o jeito sério e obediente por nada.

"Claro, isso se deve a um certo _tutor_ meu" Resmunguei para mim mesmo enquanto caminhava para fora da carruagem.

"Alfred, pode ir, eu me arranjo por aqui, não se preocupe" Disse a ele já tirando minhas bagagens antes de Alfred querer levá-las como fazia quase sempre que estávamos juntos. Hábitos.

"Ah, e vá logo ver a sua família, sei que quer isso" Continuei, sorrindo um pouco e já andando a uma distância da carruagem. Antes de ficar fora da minha visão o vi acenar com a cabeça e já agitar os cavalos e sair rapidamente do local.

Típico de Alfred, ordens antes de tudo, até de uma sobrinha sua, sua única 'família', que não via há anos, Bárbara, eu suponho.

Andei um pouco pela cidade, apreciando as peculiaridades que ela possuía, como ainda uma maioria alarmante de negros trabalhando vigorosamente em serviços mais pesados, ora por dinheiro, ora para se provarem capazes como qualquer um, como eram.

Poderia parecer estranho para mim, que era um idealístico abolicionista e que acreditava piamente que não havia diferença nenhuma de pessoa e gênero, mas para eles era bem normal, esse preconceito tolo, afinal a escravidão havia acabado há pouco tempo por ali e velhos costumes continuavam fortes.

Deveria me lembrar de que eu não estava mais em meu escritório em Londres, enfileirado de papéis e mais casos, ou enquanto tomava meu chá quente da tarde em um dos _pubs_ ou cafés de lá.

Notei enquanto caminhava que chamava mais atenção que queria. Agora não era apenas a atenção das senhorinhas que eram direcionadas a mim, e sim, de todos no local.

Obviamente se notara de longe que não era dessas terras, as roupas e trejeitos eram deveras diferentes, ainda estava com meu colete longo que sempre usava, o frio da Europa Oriental, mais precisamente da Rússia, era horrível naquela época do ano (vim direto de lá para cá, com pequenas pausas para descansar) e também porque era muito apegado a ele. Do mesmo modo que os olhos diferenciados e a pele quase pálida eram como gritos altos de estrangeirismo.

Resolvi então me sentar em um banco que havia ali por perto e ver se meu amigo vinha me buscar ou não, ele havia me prometido que viria, mas sabendo do jeito ocupado e cheio de tarefas dele já havia deixado a opção de ir para uma pensão ou hotel do lugar, estar sempre preparado também era parte do meu trabalho.

Sentando ali resolvi retirar meu chapéu e aproveitar a brisa momentânea que passara. O tempo era mais quente que eu era acostumado, dificultando bastante minha pequena caminhada, deveria logo me acostumar com os climas tropicais do lugar já que ia ficar por ali por um longo tempo, além da visita ali, eram as minhas primeiras férias depois de anos.

Como a senhorita Graniele, minha secretária, dizia sempre a mim, eu trabalhava demais para uma pessoa da minha idade, que normalmente estaria aproveitando os frutos da juventude, mas isso era muito contrário ao que eu seguia, desde muito tempo trabalhava e já era costumeiro meu levar o trabalho acima de tudo na minha vida, não era culpa minha que era apaixonado pelo meu emprego, o de detetive.

Trabalho que não era para muitos, como dizia o meu tutor, tinha que se ter um equilíbrio enorme para o tal. Inteligência, perspicácia, força física, psicológica, a lista ia a fim.

Só cheguei onde estou agora graças ao colégio que estudei, sempre formava bons alunos e grandes gênios em suas áreas mais diversas, como era órfão mesmo que tivesse todas as qualidades listadas para a profissão, isso ainda não ia ser o **bastante**.

Foi lá também que conheci meu amigo por quem estou aqui a esperar, Victor, nós dois juntos ganhamos a bolsa integral e nos conhecemos por isso, já fazia muito tempo desde aquilo, acho...que uns 8 anos.

Um grande tempo. Estava ansioso para poder revê-lo denovo, era um dos poucos amigos que possuía, meu emprego não me permitia, bem, _confiar_ muito nas pessoas.

Com o tempo e convivência se descobria que até as pessoas que você julgaria fora de quaisquer suspeita, eram as **mais** suspeitas.

Desconfiança, um sentimento contínuo. No começo até me assustava com isso, 'E se eu errar em meu julgamento?' Era o pensamento que sempre vinha a mim nos meus primeiros casos, mas o tempo me fez ficar mais astuto e a confiar mais em minhas habilidades.

Não haveria passado com uma das maiores médias da história do colégio à toa não?

Enfim, embora havia mais contras que prós nesse emprego, eu o amava, aquilo era a minha vida e eu não tinha nada além daquilo. Os poucos amigos que possuía não via freqüentemente, família, nenhuma, todos mortos. Relacionamentos amorosos?

Ah, **zero**.

E isso não era porque eu era o mais rude e sem modos ser na face da terra, ou não era bem apessoado, ao contrário, as jovens até me chamavam de príncipe, ou qualquer coisa que elas ilustravam como perfeição.

Era porque...eu não permitia, por assim dizer, e também porque não havia nenhum interesse em mim nesse assunto.

Não era que as moças não me interessavam, algumas até alfinetavam meu interesse momentâneo, era só que elas pareciam muito _falsas_. Todas sempre elegantes, finas, educadas, inteligentes, deslumbrantes. Parecia às vezes que possuíam o mesmo molde, o mesmo modo de agir e pensar e isso me incomodava, e muito.

Como meus colegas antigos de classe zombavam sobre mim, "_Richie _prefere uma onça pintada a um cisne pacífico".

Acho que a gozação, no final das contas tinha um 'que' de verdade.

E também porque eu duvidaria que elas iam querer seguir com o estilo de vida com o qual eu era acostumado, de viagem a viagem, e sempre alguém em seu encalço.

Elas queriam a realeza cheia de confortos e boa vida, e não um nômade que deviam se desdobrar para cumprir tudo os que lhe era passado.

Saindo um pouco dos meus devaneios, vi que o movimento parecia estar maior. Agora havia um ir e vir de carruagens de todos os tipos, em sua maioria, luxuosas. Deveria estar acontecendo algo na cidade mesmo, provavelmente um baile ou algum evento do tipo, e parecia ser grande.

Um, será que era _isso_ que Victor tanto falara que ia acontecer por aqui?

Bem, não era de mim ficar sentado esperando as coisas chegarem a mim, iria de frente encontrá-las, e era já.

No instante em que ia me levantar vi uma senhorinha correndo apressadamente para a minha direção, ou melhor dizendo, a do banco.

O que me era mais estranho é que ela não possuía uma acompanhante como a maioria das moças de sua idade já que era norma padrão da sociedade ter **sempre** uma acompanhante, em qualquer lugar que seja.

Por hora resolvi ficar ali e esperar mais um pouco, e de quebra ver o desenrolar da cena que acontecia no momento.

Aproximando-se a passos largos de onde eu estava, a senhorinha se sentou bruscamente no banco e começou a suspirar rapidamente em sinal de cansaço.

Mais uma coisa estranha, senhorinhas _nunca _estão desalinhadas e ver uma assim nesse estado mesmo intencionalmente provocara minha curiosidade, resolvi observá-la um pouco.

Parecia uma moça fina qualquer, que eu via corriqueiramente, vestido balão de tecidos finos e com um preço significante, cabelo feito impecavelmente para todo o tipo de situações. Mas se olhando mais de perto se via algumas diferenças pequenas, mas significativas.

Estava sem luvas, maquilagem e sem nenhum adorno, coisas padrão para a vestimenta de uma moça da sociedade. Havia sim, uma jóia, uma estranha jóia que havia em sua testa, ligada por algumas pérolas que estavam emaranhadas em seus cabelos, que eram de uma cor nada normal, _violetas,_ como seus olhos que me fitavam agora, com um olhar questionador e levemente com uma de suas sobrancelhas levantadas.

Acho que ela havia me pegado lhe observando e agora fazia o mesmo.

"Alguma coisa de errado?" Ela disse cautelosamente enquanto olhava fixamente para os meus olhos, ação que mostrava algumas coisas, como que ela deveria ser honesta, a maioria dos mentirosos não conseguia olhar para os olhos de alguém fixamente por muito tempo, sempre olhavam para o canto dos olhos ou qualquer parte do rosto, tentando ao máximo desviar das pupilas dos olhos das pessoas.

Suspirei exasperado, continuava com o mau hábito de analisar tudo.

Retribui o olhar e sorri um pouco com a aparência esgotada da senhorinha."Apenas me sinto um pouco perdido por aqui, nada demais" Lhe disse enquanto passava as mãos pelos meus cabelos que teimavam em cair sobre meus olhos.

"Idem" Respondeu ela sorrindo levemente enquanto me via batalhar contra meus cabelos, deveria estar parecendo um menininho pequeno quando sua mãe acabava de pentear os cabelos e sentia incomodado com aquilo.

Parei um pouco e a olhei curioso. "Ah, mas a senhorita deve ser daqui não? Se sentir perdido em sua própria terra natal é um pouco digamos, cômico, se me permite comentar" A disse enquanto via ela apoiar seu queixo em suas mãos e suspirar um pouco.

"Sim, sim. Mas é que não estou acostumada com esse tipo de ocasiões, ou melhor dizendo, não **quero** me acostumar" Ela me disse enquanto batia o dedo indicador em sua bochecha.

Aquilo tinha pegado a minha atenção de imediato.

"O que está acontecendo por aqui então?" Lhe disse calmamente enquanto a observava fazendo o que pareciam manias para aliviar a tensão e o nervosismo, também tinha a coleção das minhas.

"Uma festa em homenagem ao prefeito, coisa muito _útil_ mesmo" Disse ela com puro sarcasmo e desaprovação na voz, parecia não gostar mesmo desse tipo de festejos desnecessários. Também não era muito fã deles, era só uma demonstração de falsa harmonia na sua maioria.

Não achava que era disso que Victor falara tão animadamente em seu longo telegrama a mim. Era insignificante demais para tirar palavras como 'magnífico' e 'supremo' do meu camarada de estudos.

"Então... suponho que deveria estar em direção para lá neste momento, certo?" Disse enquanto a via franzir a testa levemente.

Isso parecia um sinal sutil de afirmação.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes, eu esperando sua resposta, enquanto ela parecia estar em profundo pensamento, de repente ela vira seu rosto em minha direção parecendo me examinar um pouco mais.

"Você chegou hoje de viagem não? Deveria estar descansando em uma hotelaria daqui, viagens da Europa até aqui são cansativos e causam um esgotamento grande, se não me engano" Disse ela levemente enquanto agora apertava com as pontas dos dedos o seu nariz.

Sorri um pouco com sua breve dedução, ela era boa nelas, e bem precisa. "Estou em encontro com um amigo, ainda o espero aqui" Lhe disse honestamente observando como ela agora olhava para os lados como o que parecia procurar alguém.

"Duvido que ele venha, todos da cidade estão indo para a fazenda _Roth _festejar" Disse ela me olhando seriamente com um pequeno tom amargo no final da frase.

Ela realmente não gostava de festas. Interessante, sinceramente.

Vendo o movimento contínuo de pessoas, a passos apressados, em sua maioria, na direção contrária de onde eu vim, era mais do que óbvio que o que a senhorinha, que até agora não conhecia o nome, dizia a mais pura verdade.

E falando nisso...

"Senhorita-"

"Senhor-"

Paramos no mesmo instante e começamos a rir.

Era estranho, mas senti como se tivéssemos...

"... uma 'ligação'" Disse ela rindo ainda um pouco da situação e sorrindo divertidamente para mim.

"Ham?" Disse meio surpreso de como ela completou a minha linha de pensamento assim.

"Talvez seja melhor você fazer uma 'ligação', sabe, uma pequena mensagem para o seu amigo, há vários mensageiros por aqui" Ela repetiu, elaborando um pouco, parece que ela notou meu devaneio momentâneo.

"Nem ao menos ele me deu um endereço de contato ou algo do tipo" Lhe respondi enquanto balançava os ombros e continuava a olhar em direção a senhorinha.

"Que _sorte" _Murmurou ela sarcasticamente para mim, parecia que ela estava pensando em algo porque seus olhos se estreitaram um pouco e começou a passar os dedos sobre a testa.

"Tive uma idéia. Que tal ir até a fazenda Roth? Provavelmente à noite a cidade inteira estará lá e muito provavelmente, seu amigo" Disse ela agora olhando para mim enquanto pousava as suas mãos sobre o broche que carregava. "Enquanto eu estiver com ele, posso ir e vir livremente por lá também" Completou ela.

Então era por _isso _que ela não gostava de festas?

"Se lhe não for incomodo senhorita _Roth_" Lhe disse sorrindo de lado com a pequena carranca que ela fez.

"Então é verdade que até na Europa conhecem nosso brasão" Disse ela transbordando um mau-humor imediato.

"Já tinha o notado, mas pensei que não fosse da família central, já que eles não o carregam dessa maneira" Disse enquanto olhava para o colar simples de linho que ela carregava.

"Detesto coisas chamativas, se é que me entende" Suspirou ela enquanto olhava em volta da praça, já com o movimento se diminuindo, todos pareciam já estarem em direção a comemoração da cidade.

"É de rara espécie ver alguém reservada entre os _circenses" _Disse me referindo ao povo nobre da corte, que mais parecia, às vezes, palhaços e equilibristas e soltadores de fogo, sempre fazendo do impossível para chamar atenção para si e ter os maiores aplausos.

Ela riu um pouco com o comentário "Mas até os circenses são menos arrogantes e pomposos que eles". Comentou ela secamente.

Quando ela parecia que ia falar algo, se ouviu um grito alto e estridente em nossa direção contrária. "... **chel**!" De imediato viramos em direção a aquela voz. Parecia que procurava por alguém.

Senti que a senhorinha ficara tensa, e quando a olhei vi que em seus olhos havia uma mistura de medo e apreensão.

Ela se levantou de imediato e olhou para mim. "Olhe, tenho que ir. Pode ir para a fazenda, e diga que é um bom amigo meu, é certo que lhe deixarão entrar. Até" Disse ela, já saindo correndo com uma rapidez que era desconhecida para mim que uma senhoria poderia haver de ter.

Continuei quieto ali enquanto via sua silhueta lentamente sumir da minha visão.

Olhei para o lado contrário e vi uma senhora que deveria já haver mais de seus 40 anos correndo ofegante e perguntando algo as pessoas, enquanto continuava a correr.

Ela veio em minha direção e perguntou apreensiva para mim "Você viu uma moça bem jovem, usando um guarda-sol lilás e chapéu com algumas flores?" Sacudi a cabeça respondendo que não enquanto a observava apertar as mãos em sinal de preocupação.

Nenhuma das moças que vi ali não possuía a mesmas características que ela me descreveria, mas..."Não seria uma moça com cabelos violetas e um olhar bem firme?" Perguntei a ela enquanto me levantava, já era hora de fazer algumas coisas.

A mulher logo exclamou e agarrou seus braços nos meus."Sim, sim! Ela mesma! Sabe aonde foi?".

Sorri um pouco, ela não queria _mesmo_ ser encontrada não? "Foi naquela direção" Disse enquanto apontava para um pequeno caminho cercado de árvores longas e robustas em que a senhorinha foi. Mesmo que a senhora, que deveria ser uma dama de companhia, fosse por lá, era quase mínima a chance de a encontrara.

Quando terminei de lhe dizer à senhora apertou seu passo e foi naquela direção com um olhar de força e coragem, que ela precisaria.

Enquanto via ela desaparecer no horizonte, andei até uma pequena fonte que ali tinha e sentei na borda, enquanto passava os dedos calmamente pela água. "Se não queria mesmo ser encontrada não deveria vir para a cidade, é o lugar mais obvio que ela procuraria" Disse eu em voz alta para ninguém em particular.

De repente, a senhorinha sai de uns arbustos que havia perto da fonte e sorri um pouco para mim. "Boa observação a sua" Disse ela já indo em minha direção e sentando ao meu lado.

"Sabia que você a diria em que direção eu fui, você não me parece o tipo que engana senhoras inquietas" Disse ela, também agora passando às mãos pela água da fonte.

Parecia que ela, também, era boa em observações.

"Claro, isso é errado" Lhe disse divertidamente enquanto a olhava de canto de olho, ela parecia sorrir um pouco com o meu comentário.

Ficamos lá em silêncio, contemplando idéias e teorias próprias consigo mesmos quando ela falou"Qual é o seu nome? "

"E o seu?" Lhe perguntei de imediato.

"Deve responder antes de perguntar" Disse ela calmamente enquanto esperava uma resposta minha.

"Richard, prazer senhorita Roth" Respondi logo quando notei que ela não iria mesmo me responder, levantei a mão em sua direção esperando a sua resposta.

"Rachel. Apenas Rachel" Disse ela enquanto colocava sua mão na minha, e como um acordo, apertamos nossas mãos.

Quem nos olhasse naquele instante poderia dizer tudo, menos que estávamos nos apresentando informalmente, um desconhecido ao outro.

Quando terminamos de nos cumprimentar levantei logo e Rachel também. "Melhor irmos logo, senão _papai_ mandara as **tropas** atrás de mim" Disse ela olhando para mim. Pelo tom sério, duvidava que aquilo seria sarcasmo.

Apenas acenei com a cabeça e a segui pelo esgueiro caminho, cercado por árvores e arbustos por qual ela aparecera antes.

"Conhece bem caminhos _exóticos_ para uma moça da sua situação" Disse enquanto quebrava alguns galhos que teimavam a arranhar meu rosto e a agarrar em minhas roupas.

"Talvez, mas eles são bem necessários nesses momentos" Murmurou ela se virando rapidamente em minha direção e já voltando a olhar para frente. "Mas será que não está acostumado com isso _Richard_?" Terminou ela com um tom divertido na voz.

Não sei como ou porque, mas até meu nome parecia diferente aos meus ouvidos quando ela o disse daquela maneira. Um ligeiro arrepio me passou pelos cabelos da nuca.

"Na realidade _Rachel_,sou deveras acostumado. Todos reclamam de como eu posso rasgar minhas roupas tão facilmente" Respondi com o mesmo tom dela.

E era verdade, senhorita Graniele sempre me reprovava zangadamente por eu sempre chegar em um estado digamos, lamentável depois de uma investigação. Sempre fui mais ativo que a maioria dos meus colegas de carreira, adorava por a mão na massa, e por tal coisa, minhas roupas eram mais esburacadas do que um pano ruído por um rato travesso.

Ela parou um pouco, me olhou nos olhos daquele jeito firme que ela possuía e respondeu "Não parece o tipo de coisa que um britânico seja chegado".

Andei até onde estava parada e fiquei lado a lado a ela, esbarrando um pouco meu braço no seu. "Todos sempre me disseram que meu lado belga tenha a ver com essa pequena falha" Disse com um sorriso alegre enquanto a olhava.

Ela sorriu um pouco com minha resposta e olhou para frente. "Já chegamos a _festa_". Disse enquanto levantou uma das suas sobrancelhas levemente. Olhei na mesma direção e fiquei surpreso.

Havia uma verdadeira multidão de pessoas no local, estava todo iluminado e cheio de barulho, mesmo com a significativa distância de onde estávamos. Parecia que todos da capital e de todos os lugares tivessem se juntado e foram para cá. Lembrava-me um monte de formiguinhas juntas a colherem as folhas no chão, só que mais barulhentas e enfeitadas.

O sol já estava a ponto de sumir no horizonte fazendo o céu ficar com um tom todo especial que nunca eu vi por minhas terras, uma mistura de azuis, verdes, amarelos e vermelho fosco. Olhei de novo para Rachell e respondi tentando ainda esconder a minha surpresa momentânea. "Acho que sei porque odeia tanto festas"

Ela olhou para mim, o sol tocando de leve o seu rosto e fazendo ficar em um tom bonito de rosa, enquanto suspirava pesadamente de novo, fios de cabelo flutuando no ar, murmurando em um tom cansado. "É, eu acho que agora deve saber **mesmo**".

No mesmo instante, andou em direção a festa, com os passos cansados e fatigos e eu a segui.

Mas claro, não sem antes uma mútua e surreal risada de toda aquela cena. Ela, talvez por achar graça da minha expressão (eu ainda deveria estar meio chocado com a cena que presenciei agora, e ela tão acostumada com ela, que achou graça de mim). E eu, por ver as diferenças estranhas e talvez até um pouco charmosas daqui com a minha casa.

O Brasil não era em nada parecido com o suburbano, calmo, fino e frio Londres.

E eu ri porque aquilo não me entristecia em nada.

Nada **mesmo**.

* * *

O que acharam? Ficou bom ou ruim, ou talvez um lixo? Opinem! E me perdoem se os personagens estão meio OC [fora dos caracteres. 

E se houver algum erro me perdoem denovo, e que não agüentei e tinha que postar logo o primeiro capítulo dessa fic.

Até a próxima!


	2. i n c i d ê n c i a

**N/A: **Bem, aqui está o segundo capitulo! Estava pensando em posta-lo em daqui a alguns dias, mas me resolvi por hoje.

Capitulo mais extenso que o primeiro porque queria começar mais a trama nesse mesmo. Peguem o chá denovo!

O nome dos personagens que 'estréiam' agora:

**Victor Stone** - Cyborg

**Koriandra (adaptação de Kori Anders)** - Estelar

Como me esqueci no primeiro capitulo pela pressa...Jovens Titans não são meus

* * *

"O que acha?" Disse Rachel enquanto caminhava a passos lentos ao meu lado já há quase dez minutos. 

"Me lembra muito quando há bailes promovidos pela realeza" Lhe respondi divertidamente enquanto segurava mais firmemente minhas bagagens e ainda observava o local.

Minha comparação, por mais brincalhona e tola que fosse, era em parte verdadeira. A multidão que vi de longe, nos arbustos a pouco parecia se multiplicar mais de perto. As pessoas eram de todos os tipos que já havia visto, e deveria **mesmo** toda a população que havia por esses lados tivesse vindo para cá.

Todos impecavelmente arrumados, uns com roupas mais simplistas, outros com verdadeiros trajes da corte. Era até interessante de se ver como se mesclavam entre si.

O baile era bem decorado e com diversos músicos e até alguns trovadores por ali, mas eram poucas as pessoas que paravam para os ouvir. Pareciam mais interessados em conversas vãs e comentários insolúveis o que era comum.

A um lado havia um enfileirado de carruagens e alguns poucos cavalos que deveriam ser o meio em que alguns vinheram até aqui. Perto dali havia até algumas pessoas que de certo deveriam ser empregados, pois nem ousavam chegar mais perto do festejo. Mesmo dessa maneira pareciam ter uma conversa amigável e gostosa entre si.

Rachel parecia estar observando o movimento também porque passava os olhos por todo o local enquanto caminhávamos e sorriu um pouco quando um grupo de crianças correu em volta de nós em uma espécie de pega-pega.

"Melhor apressarmos o passo não?" Disse enquanto via que haveria um longo e tumultuado caminho à frente e como seu comentário sobre seu '_papai_' ainda permanecia em minha memória e acreditava nele firmemente, não queria problemas.

Principalmente para ela, e por parte para mim.

Por menor e mais insignificante tempo que fosse que nos conhecermos, Rachel já tinha ganhado grande estima por ser bem peculiar da maioria. Isso valia mais em meu livro do que ser de grande família ou até ser formosa.

Mas voltando ao assunto do pai...

Conhecia bem como pais poderiam ser _protetores_ e do jeito que ela falara em poucas palavras sobre ele, não deveria ser exceção à regra.

Em alguns casos conheci isso de perto. Pais que matavam para proteger os filhos pelos motivos mais bobos existentes, mas que para eles era importantíssimos.

Alguns chegavam até a mais longe, pensei eu. Contratavam assassinos ou uma verdadeira armada para zelar pelo 'bem' de seu lar. E não duvidava que o pai de Rachel poderia fazer tal feito vendo a grandiosidade daquele festejo providenciado por ele.

Tropas nunca soaram **bem** para mim afinal.

* * *

.**capítulo dois**:

i n c i d ê n c i a

* * *

"Pensando alto?" Disse Rachel me retirando dos meus pensamentos enquanto me olha com um vago sorriso no rosto.

"Devo dizer que sim" Respondi honestamente a ela a observando agora andar mais próxima a mim e diminuindo ainda mais o passo.

"Não digo que isso seja ruim, mas deveria não fazer isso muitas vezes, alguma senhorinha sonhadora possa pensar que esse olhar vago e esperançoso é dado especialmente a ela" Disse ela agora com um sorriso perceptível no rosto. "Ah, e antes que me pergunte denovo, é melhor andarmos a esse passo lento do mesmo jeito, papai vai ficar da mesma maneira chegando tarde ou não" Completou ela lentamente, olhando de esguia para mim.

"Entendo. Mas, duvido muito que as senhorinhas vão ficar a sonhar com o meu olhar perdido quando tenho a senhorinha a meu lado" Respondi enquanto resolvia se iria usar meu chapéu ou não.

"E porque isso?" Perguntou ela com um ar de curiosidade e de desafio na voz. Parecia que era uma batalha para ver quem tinha a resposta mais esperta na ponta da língua.

"Ora, acha que qualquer cavalheiro que esteja acompanhada a senhorinha pode se perder no pensamento por outra?" Lhe disse divertidamente esperando já uma resposta bem elaborada. E agora eu esperava algo dela, ha.

"Você se perdeu. Não por uma senhorinha, mas se perdeu do mesmo modo" Respondeu ela me dando um sorriso inteligente.

"Touché" Disse com um pequeno sorriso, satisfeito por sua resposta. "Mas meus pensamentos eram relacionados a _você_, não diretamente, mas era da mesma maneira" Terminei enquanto a olhava. Parecia não ter esperado uma resposta minha, pois franziu a testa um pouco.

"Estava?" Murmurou ela tentando inutilmente esconder a surpresa em sua voz. Já tinha notado antes, mas agora mais fortemente que ela era do tipo que não gostava muito de demonstrar suas emoções a todos e se reprimia por às vezes o fazer. Outro ponto interessante.

"Sim, por que a surpresa?" Lhe respondi lentamente enquanto a observava atentamente, estava me divertindo com a força e ímpeto em que ela tentava esconder a irritação e a surpresa por eu ter notado seu pequeno 'deslize'.

No mesmo instante sua máscara voltou e ela me deu um sorriso brando, o que me entristeceu um pouco, gostava de vê-la fora de seu casulo protetor. "Porque não é do feitio dos rapazes se 'perderem em pensamento' por mim, apenas isso" Respondeu ela, para minha surpresa, com honestidade na voz enquanto me observava agora.

Parecia um tipo de jogo, um jogo para ver quem caia mais depressa do cavalo, qual máscara iria deslizar.

Nunca fui do tipo de perder e não era conhecido por minha _super _competitividade à toa.

"Vejo que não há muitos rapazes de bom gosto por aqui, pelo seu modesto comentário" Disse lhe dando um sorriso largo, como chamava senhorita Graniele, minha marca registrada de quebrador de corações inocentes, não entendia bem a conotação, mas esperava dar o efeito desejado.

Rachel, que continuava a me observar, levantou levemente as sobrancelhas em sinal de puro choque, e agora para minha surpresa, deu uma risada melódica e suava, que combinava em muito com sua personalidade.

"Talvez" Respondeu ela enfim, depois de sua longa risada, me olhando com um olhar bem seu, como se apontasse algo que eu não sabia. "Mas bem, não há muito tempo para se pensar nisso, chegamos". Terminou ela parando em frente a uma porta de magno com riquíssimos detalhes entalhados nela.

Olhei ligeiramente para a porta e percebi agora o tanto que andamos enquanto estávamos no nosso pequenino bate-papo.

Segurei lentamente na maçaneta e a girei, abrindo a porta e tirando cortesmente o chapéu. "Primeiro as damas". Murmurei gentilmente para Rachel, ela em resposta deu um pequeno aceno com a cabeça e um fino sorriso.

Logo ao primeiro passo de Rachel dentro do salão, dezenas de empregados com expressões ansiosas vieram em sua direção murmurando incoerências como "Senhorita Rachel! Está bem?". Ou "Senhorinha, onde se meteu?!", todos embaralhados em outras vozes perguntado coisas diferentes, mas com os mesmos objetivos.

Parecia que Rachel tinha recobrado sua antiga máscara e os olhou impassivelmente, mas ainda com uma firmeza tremenda no olhar.

"Eu estou bem, não se preocupem, nada de errado aconteceu" Falou ela com uma voz intricada de leve irritação por causa da confusão causada por sua chegada. "Agora, só preciso ir para a minha alcova me preparar. Por favor, cuidem do meu _amigo _enquanto o faço" Terminou ela olhando cada um fortemente e recebendo acenos apressados de seus empregados.

"Devo me ir agora, _aproveite _a festa por mim enquanto isso" Me disse ela sarcasticamente enquanto terminava de olhar o salão e os empregados agora se dispersarem.

"Irei" Respondi com um sorriso enquanto a observava me olhar por uma última vez e subir por uma longa escada, sumindo da minha visão.

Agora, sem a presença de Rachel pude observar mais claramente o local onde estava.

Era enorme e mais iluminado e bem arrumado que lá fora, o salão estava cercado por música e vários pares dançavam elegantemente no centro. Havia outras pessoas conversando em outros pontos do salão, mais com um diferente requinte dos outros que vira a poucas no exterior da mansão. Agora me lembrava mais fortemente os grandes bailes dados nas noites de Londres.

Andei lentamente pelo local, apreciando o belo cenário ali, dando pequenos acenos às pessoas que me cumprimentavam e recusando as bebidas e petiscos me oferecidos pelos empregados. Sentia ainda mais que tinha ido para um local diferente do verde e quente Brasil.

Senti um pequeno cutucar no meu ombro e virei me encontrando com a mesma senhora da tarde, a que procurava Rachel.

"Boas noites senhora" Respondi-lhe rapidamente com um pequeno aceno da cabeça e ela me retribuiu com seu próprio boa noite e aceno.

"Senhor, sei que passou o fim de tarde com a minha Rachel, muito obrigado" Disse-me ela um pouco nervosa, mas ainda com um olhar pacífico e sorriso aquecedor no rosto. Não parecia em nada com a senhora irrequieta e em estado de nervos de antes.

"Por nada senhora" Respondi educadamente enquanto continuava a observá-la, era mais que óbvio agora que ela era mais que dama de companhia de Rachel e que já tinha a visto no pequeno período em que chegamos aqui.

"Ah, senhor, senhorinha Rachel me pediu para levar isto, se não for incomodo" Ela me disse apontando para as minhas maletas que continuava a segurar desde minha saída da carruagem, respondendo as minhas deduções imediatas.

"Obrigada" Respondi maciamente enquanto ela só me acenava e já pegava minhas bagagens indo para longe de mim. Sabia que mesmo que se dissesse que não era necessário, ela continuaria firme em suas ordens. Deveria as colocar em algum lugar onde só ela acharia depois, era o que minha intuição dizia pelo menos.

Aquele pequeno gesto me trouxe um leve sorriso ao rosto, por mais sutil que fosse, Rachel queria me fazer mais 'confortável' as minhas redondezas com aquilo e esse pequeno detalhe me fazia um pouco contente.

Continuei a observar o local, vendo o show de nuances e sombras que caiam sobre ele, um pouco por estar esperando Rachel que deveria ao certo ir ou falar com seu pai sobre o seu pequeno atraso ou se arrumar rapidamente e descer como se sempre estivesse lá, acreditava a segunda opção mais cabível ao modo de Rachel ser.

E por outro lado procurando meu amigo cabeça-dura, já que Rachel dizia que _todos_ estariam aqui, bem ele poderia estar também.

E como num estalar de dedos o encontrei, do mesmo jeito que o tinha o visto pela última vez, risonho, imponente e cercado de pessoas. Aquilo me deu um verdadeiro sorriso de felicidade, Victor não tinha mudado em nada.

Resolvi que iria o pegar de surpresa como sempre fazia antigamente, já sabendo que com aquilo um sorriso travesso viria ao meu rosto.

Cheguei lentamente até onde ele estava, que agora conversava mais tranqüilamente com um homen de idade com roupas finas e com vários medalhões no peito. Deveria ser importante, o prefeito talvez, eles sempre eram muito pomposos em cidades menores.

Pareciam que conversavam sobre algumas terras e sobre as cotações de café, coisas de grandes donos de terras.

Cheguei bem ao lado deles e deu um curto cumprimento a todos que estavam próximos e me dirigi direto ao meu velho amigo, que não tinha notado a minha presença ainda.

"-esses negócios podem ficar mais difíceis com esses transtornos políticos que estão acontecendo e-" Victor ia dizendo quando me viu já ao seu lado enquanto eu o dava um sorriso divertido a ele.

O senhor que conversava com ele logo notou a pausa imediata e começou a olha-lo como se quisesse chamar sua atenção e ver o que se passava.

"Stone, o que é que-" O senhor começou a dizer, mas parou imediatamente quando viu Victor olhando para mim com um sorriso perceptível.

"Ora, ora se não é o cabeça dura do Grayson!" Disse Victor em seu tom brincalhão natural enquanto eu o dava um aceno demorado.

"E se não é o _cabeça de lata _do Stone! Continua teimoso como eu me lembro ?" O respondi no mesmo tom, já tentando tirar uma reação dele, como sempre fazia em nosso antigo tempo juntos.

Ele suspirou fingindo estar irritado e falhando miseravelmente com um sorriso no rosto. "Vejo que continua do mesmo jeito Richard" Disse ele balançando a cabeça risonho e já indo me cumprimentar com um abraço.

Ele era um tanto apertado, mas achava que era bem mutuo esse aperto, era como rever um membro da família que não víamos há muito tempo, um irmão.

"Esse é o meu grande amigo Richard Grayson" Disse Victor ao homem a qual conversava antes, recebendo de resposta um leve aceno.

"Acho que querem conversar melhor não? Depois poderemos nos falar melhor, até logo" Disse o senhor dando uma pequena reverência e já saindo do local.

"Aposto que ficou desconfortável com o nosso reencontro" Comentei com Victor, agora nos dirigindo a uma grande janela que dava a visão de fora da casa.

"Esse é o velho senhor prefeito, sempre desconfortável com essas situações" Respondeu Victor a mim enquanto balançava um cálice de vinho entre os dedos, com um olhar pacifico para fora da janela.

"Quer saber como eu cheguei aqui não é?" Disse a ele agora repousando meus braços sobre a encosta da janela, enquanto ouvia a canção de vozes lá fora.

Olhei para Victor e notei que ele ficou um pouco surpreso com o que disse, mas depois deu seu sorriso relaxado em minha direção.

"Então continua um bom detetive como sempre. Sim, era isso que eu queria saber, será que ganho uma resposta?" Disse Victor agora se apoiando na janela e olhando diretamente para mim com um olhar questionador.

O olhei e o respondi, tirando meus olhos de sua figura. "Vamos dizer que encontrei alguém que tinha certeza que você poderia estaria aqui" Disse enquanto dava um pequeno meio sorriso a lembrança de uma certa senhorinha ao ver algumas crianças brincando felizmente.

O ouvi dar uma ligeira risada e voltar ao seu tom casual. "E como sempre, Dick continua com bons aliados, mesmo sem querer"

Virei em sua direção e dei um sorriso. "Digamos que, dessa vez, foi pura sorte" Disse-lhe enquanto via assobiar um pouco em resposta.

"Mas então o que queria me mostrar de tão importante e urgente?". Disse agora com um tom sério, mas não podendo esconder minha ligeira curiosidade. Ora, por maior que fosse a mudança de assunto, eu queria saber verdadeiramente o motivo para minha viagem até aqui.

"Sempre direto ao assunto". Disse enquanto sacudia a cabeça levemente. "Porque não curte a visita aqui primeiro?" Terminou agora me dando um olhar que eu conhecia bem, o 'Porque você não relaxa um pouco?', e eu o respondi da mesma maneira de sempre.

"Eu não preciso relaxar Victor" O respondi franzindo um pouco a testa. Sabia que aquela resposta era só por causa da minha teimosia desmedida, mas por outro lado eu _sabia_ que não era necessário descansar nem um pouco, meu trabalho era o que eu era, o que eu sou.

Aquele comentário, surpreendentemente, levou um sorriso ao seu rosto. "E continua paranóico não é?" Ele me perguntou com seu tom brincalhão e me deixando surpreso e um pouco irritado.

"O que você quis-" Lhe disse em um tom irritado quando ele me cortou em um tom calmo e sereno. "E porque você logo foi me dizer sobre relaxar sendo que eu não dissesse nada e franzindo a testa daquele jeito que você sempre faz quando alguém o contraria?" Disse Victor abrindo um sorriso satisfeito como se tivesse me vencido em uma corrida de 100 m.

Suspirei exasperado pela segunda vez no dia pelo mesmo motivo, o meu _péssimo_ hábito de analisar tudo e me deixar levar por minha intuição, ela, por mais certeira que fosse, às vezes falhava, e sempre por causa da minha má habilidade de não dar ouvido aos outros.

"Me desculpe, eu sei que deveria, mas... esse não é o meu jeito e você _sabe_ muito bem disso" Lhe disse enquanto batia a ponta dos dedos na madeira de mogno da janela, ouvindo o suave ritmo que saia. Ele acalmava minha mente um pouco.

Victor se aproximou de mim e pôs sua mão em meu ombro em sinal de conforto."Claro que eu sei Richard, porém..." Ele soltou um sorriso alegre e seus olhos brilharam com um brilho que eu conhecia bem. "É muito divertido te irritar às vezes" Terminou ele com uma risada, notando o olhar irritado que eu lhe lançara.

Suspirei exasperado e olhei. "Está... bem, vamos dizer que hoje é minha pequena noite de folga" Ele sorriu com o que eu disse. "Mas, só hoje, amanhã mesmo me falara sobre o que você queria que eu visse" Terminei, agora sorrindo, com o olhar frustrado que ele me deu.

"Isso, se falando de Richard Grayson, já é um grande passo" Disse encolhendo os ombros e olhando para fora como se estivesse lembrando de algo.

Ele voltou a me olhar e sorriu divertido. "É melhor eu ir agora, para você _aproveitar_ melhor a festa" Disse enquanto repousava o cálice de vinho perto de uma pequena mesa que havia ali.

Eu olhei para ele, surpreso com a mudança de assunto, mas já voltando ao normal. "Aposto que você se lembrou que tem que se encontrar com alguém" Disse-lhe enquanto cruzava os braços o fazendo ficar surpreso.

Ele deu uma risada culposa e começou a coçar sua nuca. "E você está certo denovo" Disse ele arrancando uma leve risada de mim.

"Então vá, senão depois _você _dirá que é culpa minha o seu atraso" Lhe disse dando um sorriso relaxado e brincalhão a ele.

"Ei, ei, eu já parei com isso há anos" Disse enquanto sacudia as mãos embaraçadamente para mim. Eu só continuei a sorrir. "Vou indo, até _hiper-competitivo,_ depois nos falamos" Disse Victor rindo quando me viu franzir a testa, e já saindo do local a passos apressados.

Só suspirei para aquilo, Victor e eu éramos conhecidos em nossa escola como amigos que sempre tinham fagulhas saindo, porque _sempre _irritávamos um ao outro em um ponto inimaginável, por querer ou não.

Mesmo que as fagulhas ainda alumiassem sobre nós, eu estava feliz. Nossa amizade sempre foi maravilhosa e mesmo com o tempo ficara firme e forte e isso só se mostrou mais no nosso encontro de agora.

Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, parecia que nos vimos ontem, por tamanha naturalidade e tranqüilidade que nos falamos ali. Isso me fez sorrir um pouco mais.

Olhei em volta e tentei, inutilmente, encontrar Rachel. Parecia que ela ainda não havia descido e isso era óbvio, senhorinhas são senhorinhas, mesmo as modestas e quietas quando precisam se vestir, ficam por horas a fio tentando ser a mais bela. E parecia que Rachel não era exceção.

Resolvi então procurar _algo_ para fazer, seguir o conselho de Victor dessa vez.

Eram várias opções que havia ali, mas nenhuma chamava minha atenção. Entre a dança e a música, preferi um lugar mais sereno e calmo. Isso se deve ao fato de nunca verdadeiramente apreciar bailes.

Sempre que era convidado aceitava cordialmente o convite, mas passava a metade da noite vagueando entediado pelo salão, o que senhorita Graniele dizia quando a contava sobre os bailes, uma lástima as senhorinhas.

Nunca entendi o porquê de ela valorizar _tanto_ a harmonia e alegria das senhorinhas assim. Acho que ela deve possuir uma veia casamenteira e não agüenta me ver sozinho e solitário por ai.

Deve ser.

Avistei uma pequena varanda e resolvi que aquele era o meu destino.

Andei a passos largos até lá e vi a vista majestosa do céu noturno de lá. A lua brilhante reluzia como um diamante natural na imensidão escura que se fazia o céu. Algumas estrelas brilhavam aqui e ali, formando constelações e luzes intensas aos meus olhos retirando um pouco meu ar.

Era um dos céus mais lindos que eu vira em minha vida, sem nenhuma nuvem, nenhum sinal de chuva e o tempo leve e solto, como se dançasse também essa noite ao luar, parecia sussurrar algo incompreensível aos meus ouvidos, mas em uma melodia linda e exótica. Uma noite perfeita para se dançar com quem se amasse, pensei levemente.

"Uma noite gloriosa essa não?" Me disse suavemente uma voz doce e feminina ao meu lado, me retirando de meus, um pouco estranhos, pensamentos.

"Sim, o clima está belamente essa noite" Respondi ainda não me virando para a voz desconhecida e continuando a olhar o céu noturno.

A voz ficou silenciada por alguns segundos, parecendo esperar pelo momento certo, até que se pronunciou."Nunca o vi pelas redondezas, o senhor está aqui de passagem?" Disse a voz, tentando, ao certo, chamar um pouco a minha atenção e descobrir um pouco sobre mim.

"Corretamente, estou aqui apenas para visitar um velho amigo" Disse cordialmente a olhando em fim, dando um leve sorriso ao seu rosto curioso e inocente.

Era uma senhorinha a margem de seus 19 anos, tinha os cabelos vermelhos arrumados em um coque simples e os olhos verdes esmeralda que refletiam todo o sentimento que sentia. Estava vestindo um vestido balão de gala lilás claro com uma pequena cauda e luvas brancas de seda e possuía um sorriso resplendoroso em seu rosto.

"Mais que magnífico! Rever velhos amigos é sempre um contentamento!" Disse ela em um tom alegre e com um largo sorriso em seu rosto que chegava em seus olhos.

Sua alegria, estranhamente me contagiava, ela parecia verdadeira nela. "Sim, sempre é" Disse calmamente enquanto ouvia vagamente a música do salão, enquanto continuava a observar a moça.

Ela ficou levemente vermelha, pelo que eu pude ver nas sombras da noite. "Se não for um incomodo, qual seria seu nome senhor?" Ela me perguntou, mexendo um pouco com suas mãos, parecia levemente nervosa.

Sorri um pouco e a respondi imediatamente. "Richard, prazer senhorita…"

"Koriandra, prazer" Respondeu ela dando uma pequena reverencia a mim e um pequeno sorriso.

"Um nome muito peculiar, se me permite dizer" Disse a ela enquanto me recostava na pequena lateral da varanda.

Ela seguiu o mesmo gesto e se recostou um pouco na lateral."Minha mãe não é daqui, e na terra dela esse nome é bem normal, na verdade" Ela disse continuando a sorrir e passando a mão levemente pelos seus cabelos ruivos por causa do vento que passara ali.

"Interessante" Disse acenando um pouco com a cabeça e levantando meu rosto para cima, observando as estrelas que me chamavam um pouco a atenção essa noite.

Voltei a olha-la, mais precisamente para o colar que ela usava. "É da família Roth?" A perguntei calmamente notando que ela fazia o mesmo que mim anteriormente, observava as estrelas.

Ela abaixou lentamente os olhos e me olhou."Só uma pequena ligação, o senhor Roth é meu tio" Disse ela enquanto sorria em minha direção e me olhava com um pouco de curiosidade. "Como sabia?"

"O seu colar, ele é bem parecido com o dos Roth" Respondi me recordando do colar de Rachel e como era parecido com o de Koriandra.

Com a minha resposta, parecia que sua curiosidade foi instigada ainda mais."Conhece os Roth?" Perguntou ela segurando suas mãos e me olhando com um pouco de ansiedade.

"Vagamente, só uma senhorinha que me trouxe até aqui" Respondi honestamente a observando agora mais atentamente.

Seu rosto era uma mistura de surpresa e alegria. "Nossa! Então você conhece minha querida prima Rachel!" Disse ela alegremente, sorrindo ainda mais com aquilo.

Aquela afirmação me deu um pouco de surpresa. "Primas? Mas, verdadeiramente você e Ra- a senhorita Roth não se parecem em nada, se me permite" Disse-lhe calmamente enquanto me reprimia por quase falar o nome de Rachel sem nenhuma formalidade, na sociedade aquilo era quase um disparate.

Parecendo que ela não notara meu pequeno deslize, ela continuou com uma pequena risada. "Sim, é o que todos dizem, que somos opostos até, mas amo minha prima como se fosse minha querida irmã, essas diferenças não importam muito" Disse ela com um lindo sorriso no rosto que me fez sorrir um pouco, sua alegria era contagiosa.

"Porque está sorrindo?" Ela me perguntou curiosamente me fazendo ficar um pouco surpreso pela pergunta.

Essa pergunta me fez pensar um pouco em sua resposta, porque não a sabia ao certo, como era um ser racional, não _conseguia _não racionalizar a resposta, então respondi a resposta que era mais cabível a mim naquele momento, mesmo que não fosse, bem, muito apropriada.

"É que me faz feliz ver alguém que gostar de alguém tão verdadeiramente assim, é isso" Respondi-lhe honestamente enquanto via a sua resposta. Mesmo pela falta de _algumas_ palavras, essa era minha resposta verdadeira, era difícil de se ver alguém ter um sentimento tão verdadeiro assim.

"_E principalmente para a senhorita Roth com seu tom sóbrio e seus franzires da testa"_ Completei em minha mente com um leve sorriso.

Ela ficou quieta por alguns segundos e depois me deu um alegre sorriso. "Ah... obrigada..." Ela disse vagarosamente e olhando para o chão, tentando ao certo esconder a ruborização que caia no seu rosto.

Aquilo me deu outro sorriso, aquela senhorinha sabia como ser charmosa do seu próprio jeito. De um inocente e jovial jeito.

Ela retirou os olhos do chão de mármore e me olhou. "Ah! Que tal vermos se Rachel já terminou de se arrumar? Aposto que ela vai descer em poucos instantes" Disse-me firmemente enquanto me puxou levemente o braço.

Resolvendo que era muito melhor procurar Rachel do que espera-la aparecer magicamente em minha frente, resolvi seguir Koriandra. "Me permite?" Lhe perguntei, pedindo seu braço para acompanha-la.

Ela ficou um pouco surpresa, mas de imediato me respondeu com um sorriso. "Certamente" Disse-me já me entregando seu braço ao meu alcance que enlacei com o meu como se pedia firmemente a sociedade. Sempre a seguia, mesmo que não a apreciasse tanto.

Andamos calmamente pelo salão, recebendo alguns olhares e sussurros até que chegamos a grande escada por qual Rachel havia subido.

"Acho que ela ainda não acabou de se arrumar, senhorita Koriandra" Disse a ela, soltando meu braço do seu e a olhando firmemente.

Ela segurou suas mãos, olhando a escada e voltando segundo depois seus olhos a mim. "É. Parece que sim, mas o estranho que ela nunca se delonga tanto" Disse Koriandra a me olhar curiosa com a demora de sua prima, o que eu compartilhava no meu olhar também.

"A demora de quem estão comentando?" Disse uma voz firme e calma de cima da escada que eu conhecia bem nesse longo dia de chegada a esse país.

No mesmo instante que ouvimos sua voz olhamos para a direção que vinha e eu não pude conter meu olhar de surpresa.

Rachel descia lentamente da escada, com a aparência totalmente diferente que tinha a tarde. Usava um vestido balão mais longo azul escuro, luvas azul céu de seda, agora com maquilagem, mesmo que pouca, ainda com a estranha jóia na testa emaranhada com pérolas e seu colar de linho com o brasão da família.

Mesmo que tivesse uma ligeira mudança em sua vestimenta sua figura ela estava...

"Esplendorosa! Minha querida prima você está belíssima!" Disse Koriandra alegremente a sua prima, completando meus pensamentos em palavras.

Rachel continuou a descer as escadas, com as bochechas levemente rosadas com o elogio da prima. "Nem **tanto** assim Koriandra" Disse Rachel em seu tom natural de voz, encarando Koriandra com uma leve irritação no olhar.

"Você está muito mais, tenho certeza" Disse ela levando um leve sorriso ao rosto por causa agora da ruborização da prima."Não é _Richard_?" Perguntou ela com um tom divertido na voz para mim.

"As duas estão, certamente" Disse com um sorriso mais diretamente a Rachel, fazendo Koriandra se ruborizar, e surpreendentemente, as bochechas de Rachel se rosarem um pouco.

"Puro cavalheirismo, é o que eu sei" Disse Rachel já estando a nossa frente, enquanto não me encarava nos olhos.

Sua prima deu um leve som de choque. "Rachel! Não acredita nas palavras do senhor Grayson?" Disse Koriandra em seu tom de pura inocência para Rachel, que franziu a testa e suspirou um pouco.

"Não é isso Kori', é só que eu acho que foi um comentário de um cavalheiro para uma dama formalmente, entendeu?" Disse Rachel lentamente, em um tom brando.

Os olhos de Koriandra se iluminaram e ela sorriu. "Ah, sim, sim, entendo minha prima" Ela disse a Rachel com muito ânimo.

Eu, só estava a observar a interação das duas, que era muito interessante de um ponto de vista de fora, muito diferente e agradável de se ver. Sim, elas eram opostas e nesse momento era bem visível isso.

"Denovo perdido em pensamentos?" Disse Rachel calmamente para mim, num tom em que Koriandra não notara. "Não vai me dizer que é por minha causa _denovo_?" Terminou ela, com um tom descrente franzindo um pouco a testa.

Eu só lhe dei um sorriso e ela suspirou. Acho que tínhamos transmitido bem nossas mensagens sem palavras.

Koriandra, parecendo agora voltar a atenção a nós, nos olhou curiosamente. "Há algo de errado?" Perguntou ela enquanto abaixava a cabeça levemente para o lado, em sinal de duvida.

"Não" Dissemos os dois simultaneamente, nós entre olhamos com a sobrancelha levemente erguida, que fez Koriandra rir.

"Desculpe, mas devo deixa-los, quero ter uma conversa com meu adorável tio" Disse Koriandra com um sorriso, dando uma reverencia e já saindo do local.

Rachel olhou na direção da prima por alguns segundos e depois voltou a me olhar. "Devemos ter deixado uma impressão em Koriandra" Disse ela brandamente já cruzando os braços.

Aproximei-me um pouco de Rachel enquanto ela continuava a me observar. "Aposto que não foi uma ruim, só..." Disse tentando encaixar uma palavra naquela situação.

"Divertida" Completou Rachel a me olhar coçar minha nuca em sinal de embaraço.

"Isso também se adapta bem ao contexto" Disse-lhe enquanto enfiava as mãos nos bolsos do meu colete.

Ela me deu um meio sorriso e descruzou os braços. "Encontrou seu amigo?" Disse enquanto começou a caminhar pelo salão.

Eu comecei a acompanha-la, lado a lado. "Sim" Respondi voltando meu olhar a ela. "Como disse, ele estava mesmo aqui" Terminei, enquanto a via voltar seus olhos a mim.

"Sorte, ele bem podia ter viajado" Disse ela em um tom distraído. "Algumas pessoas viajaram por causa do baile que iria ser dado na corte, ele poderia ser um deles" Ela elaborou, enquanto continuávamos a andar lentamente pelo salão.

"Victor não é bem de bailes, ele é mais centrado em negócios e invenções, se me lembro bem" Disse com um sorriso, me lembrando de todo o tipo de coisa que Victor fazia, dizendo ser um novo invento revolucionário.

Rachel me deu um rápido olhar de surpresa e já voltou a sua máscara sem emoções.

Eu a olhei curiosamente quando ela ficou quieta por alguns momentos. "Esse Victor não tem o sobrenome Stone não?" Disse ela em um tom calmo e um olhar que escapava um pouco de curiosidade.

"Sim, ele tem, o conhece?" Disse um pouco intrigado com o conhecimento de Rachel sobre Victor.

Por coincidência paramos no mesmo lugar em que Victor e eu estávamos conversando. "Sim, o conheço, ele se mudou para perto daqui a cinco anos, meu pai e ele são bons amigos até" Disse Rachel já se sentando em um pequeno sofá de cor bege que havia ali.

"Mas que casualidade!" Disse enquanto me encostava-se à janela ali perto. Rachel acenou com a cabeça e olhou para fora da janela.

"Ele é uma boa pessoa" Disse ela depois de alguns momentos de silêncio com um esboçado de sorriso.

A olhei de canto de olho curioso, mas relevei aquilo. "Sim, ele é, parece que não mudou nada" Disse casualmente observando lá fora, o movimento continuava grande e agitado.

Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio, quando ouvi passos perto de mim, notadamente de Rachel que pararam bem ao meu lado.

"... É incrível como aqui fica em uma luz diferente quando há esse tipo de festejo" Comentou honestamente Rachel.

Eu a olhei de lado e vi como seu rosto continuava impassivo. "Como se atmosfera se modificasse e um mundo diferente que estivéssemos não?" A disse calmamente enquanto a via acenar com a cabeça levemente.

"Devo lhe confessar que... não gosto muito". Disse ela com um suspiro. "Não de tudo, até aprecio o riso e agitação, tudo, é só que..." Continuou ela enquanto segurava os braços e tinha um olhar um pouco perdido.

"Desculpe por lhe incomodar com isso" Suspirou ela balançando a cabeça, fazendo algumas mechas de seu cabelo baterem no rosto.

Parecia tentar me dizer algo, uma pequena confissão na qual perdeu as forças nos últimos momentos, não sei ao certo porque, mas decidi tentar a ajuda-la a soltar aquelas palavras.

"Não me incomoda, até entendo o que queria dizer". Disse olhando para lá fora. "E como se você não se encaixasse não?" Disse pensando um pouco nos meus próprios motivos."É isso ou estou totalmente errado?" Disse soltando um pouco de precaução na voz.

Ela soltou um minúsculo sorriso e acenou levemente. "É como se a atmosfera e eu não combinássemos, é por isso que anseio para não freqüentar essas festas" Confessou ela finalmente, enquanto passava as mãos pelos seus braços.

"Entendo, me sinto assim às vezes" Disse honestamente a ela, a olhando rapidamente e já voltando meu olhar pra fora.

Ficamos quietos por alguns instantes. "... Obrigada" Disse ela quebrando o silêncio, com um tom de voz de sempre.

Levantei uma das minhas sobrancelhas e a olhei de lado. "E porque seria?" Disse a ela, já soltando um leve sorriso. "Estávamos apenas tendo uma conversa entre amigos não?" Terminei, vendo a abrir um pouco mais seu sorriso, mesmo que milímetros.

Ficamos quietamente ali, apenas apreciando o silêncio e nossas companhias, o que parecia estar virando um hábito nosso. De longe se ouvia o som de música e risos, que parecia um pouco silenciado pelo silêncio feito por nós.

De repente, ouve um silêncio total que chamou nossa atenção. Nos entre olhamos e acenamos um para o outro já seguindo na direção central do salão.

Rachel e eu ficamos um pouco longe do centro, por causa de sua vontade, que ao quase chegarmos um pouco perto do centro, pegou meu braço e o apertou levemente, entendi perfeitamente que ela não queria muita atenção, e eu também não, preferia do jeito que estava, um desconhecido.

Um senhor com seus 40 estava no centro, e Rachel parecia ficar ainda mais paralisada quando o viu, de certo seria seu pai.

Ele estava acompanhado por uma senhora de cabelos violetas e olhos violetas escuros, que de certo seria a mãe de Rachel, que parecia levemente com ela com seu vestido turquesa e marcante figura.

"Devem estar dando o discurso em homenagem ao prefeito" Sussurrou Rachel perto de mim, em um tom alto o bastante para apenas eu ouvir.

Eu a respondi com um aceno, continuando a vê-los falar, quando o prefeito levantou as mãos para todos e deu um sorriso amistoso a eles, como de praxe.

E como de praxe, todos o aplaudiram felizmente, terminado aquilo os músicos começaram a se aprontar para a música, iniciando verdadeiramente o baile.

Rachel deu um leve aperto em meu braço me chamando a atenção. Eu a olhei e vi um pouco de apreensão no seu olhar, que estava direcionado a figura de seus pais. "Precisamos sumir daqui, eu não _quero_ encontrar os meus pais" Disse ela, franzindo a testa.

Eu observei em volta e vi que as pessoas estavam se dispersando e tive uma ligeira idéia. "Que tal uma dança então?" Perguntei sugestivamente acenando com a cabeça a ponta do salão.

"O que?!" Sussurrou ela exasperadamente. "Dançar?" Terminou ela em um tom cheio de incredulidade.

Dei um sorriso àquela demonstração de emoção. "E tão fora de seus padrões que eles não vão desconfiar" Disse sorrindo divertidamente pelo franzir de sua testa que começava a se formar com o passar de cada segundo.

Ela olhou de um lado para o outro freneticamente, tentando ao certo outro plano em mente, quando fechou os olhos e deu um suspiro. "Está certo, então uma dança" Disse ela, abrindo os olhos e me olhando firmemente.

"Já te digo que seus pés sairão daqui muito machucados" Concluiu ela me olhando calmamente, me dando um meio sorriso.

Eu sacudi a cabeça já ficando em posição de dança. "Não sei se os seus estarão a salvo também, sou péssimo" Disse a ela divertido, pensando nas poucas danças que tive, que não foram tão ruins, mas ela não precisava saber não é?

O ligeiro sorriso que ela me deu respondeu que não.

Ela apoiou sua mão no meu ombro e a outro em minha mão levantada. A música começou a soar e começamos a dar passos calmos pelo salão, um andar calmo e paciente.

Continuamos a dançar, agora dando pequenas voltas pelo salão, nos soltando um pouco de nossa dança mais reservada, estávamos entrando lentamente no ambiente.

E ele parecia estar no recebendo bem, pois os pares também começavam a se soltar mais na dança. "Acho que estamos provocando uma reação em cadeia" Comentei com Rachel, continuando a dançar e a observar em volta.

"Estamos provocando coisas hoje então, eu sempre as provoco mesmo" Disse monotamente Rachel a me olhar um pouco, e voltar a concentração de seus passos.

Observando isso e a chamei. "Rachel" Ela me olhou com total atenção. "Deixe a música levar seus passos, não ao contrário" Disse dando um riso quando de leve ela me pisou.

Ela franziu a testa e me olhou. "Para alguém que não sabe nada sobre dança, você se vai bem" Disse ela em um tom seco para mim. "E eu estou _tentando_" Terminou com um olhar forte para mim.

Eu lhe acenei com a cabeça. "Eu sei, e eu estou a tentar também" Disse honestamente enquanto tentava desviar dos pés apressados de Rachel.

Ela fechou os olhos e pareceu murmurar algumas palavras que não ouvi. Depois de alguns instantes, como se evaporasse todas as sua _emoções_ conflitantes, ela voltou a sua máscara de impassividade.

Franzi a testa levemente a aquilo, preferia Rachel em um estado de nervos a de pura quietude, o que era uma escolha duvidosa, eu sabia, mas...ver ela calando suas emoções me deixava um pouco sentido.

Resolvi esquecer aquilo por hora e me concentrar na dança. Ficamos agora em passos mais demorados e lentos, conforme a balada.

Rachel parecia seguir um pouco meu conselho e seus pés se acalmaram um pouco, parecia começar a levitar pela calmaria dos passos agora.

Estava aproveitando a dança, sentindo o leve aroma de flores do campo de Rachel, que se misturava um pouco pela fragrância de lavanda que tinha em seus cabelos. Ela parecia uma flor do campo, do tipo que fica nos lugares escondidos e camuflados, pensei.

Ela me olhou com um tom de questão no olhar, no que eu respondi no meu olhar em volta do salão. Não queria que ela soubesse os pensamentos que tive há pouco.

Ela apareceu erguer a sobrancelha para mim, mas voltou a dançar calmamente pelo salão, parecia estar aproveitando do seu jeito também.

Ficamos ali, dançando até que a música acabou, demos uma reverencia uma ao outro e saímos calmamente do centro do salão.

"Não foi ruim não?" Perguntei a Rachel, dando um pequeno sorriso a sua calmaria.

"Não o tanto que eu pensei, realmente" Disse ela, revelando um pequeno sorriso a mim.

Ela parecia ter lembrado de algo, porque seus olhos se iluminaram um pouco. "Vamos, me lembrei que tenho que falar com Sara, minha governanta, sobre minha estadia essa tarde e a descrição sobre ela" Disse Rachel me olhando uma vez e já seguindo o caminho até uma pequena porta que havia perto da escada principal.

A segui rapidamente pelo caminho, ela abriu a porta ligeiramente e não havia a pessoa que ela procurava, pois passou os olhos rapidamente pelo local.

"Estranho, pensei ter a visto por aqui" Murmurou lentamente Rachel para mim observando a cozinha cheia de pessoas a fazerem petiscos e drinques.

Observei em volta e notei que só havia funcionários normais, e nenhum que se parecesse, mesmo que remotamente, com uma governanta.

"Talvez ela esteja lá me cima" Sugeri enquanto a via olhar entre seus funcionários por alguém que conhecesse o paradeiro de sua governanta.

Ela olhou para mim."Talvez, vamos checar" Disse ela já abrindo a porta da cozinha e saindo.

A segui rapidamente e subimos a escadaria longa da fazenda. Lá em cima, o ambiente era deveras diferente do debaixo, era calmo e muito silencioso. Rachel abria de porta em porta e olhava rapidamente para dentro dos aposentos com a esperança de encontrar a governanta, que resultava em nada.

Ela se virou em minha direção. "Acho que ela deve estar em outro lugar-" Disse Rachel sendo cortada pelo um som alto de uma bala.

No mesmo instante a puxei para o chão e fiquei a protegendo com o meu corpo. O som se repetiu três vezes e parou subitamente.

Ficamos um momento em silêncio e eu a olhei. "Esta bem Rachel?" Murmurei esquecendo as formalidades, com um tom preocupado na voz.

Rachel estava suspirando rapidamente e me deu um aceno com a cabeça. "Sim, eu estou, e você, não se feriu?" Perguntou ela deixando escapar um pouco de preocupação na voz.

"Não" Sacudia cabeça e a levantei cautelosamente do chão. "O que diabos foi isso!?" Murmurei rapidamente a ela, enquanto ela se recompunha.

"Não tenho a mínima idéia, mas é melhor olharmos" Disse ela em um tom baixo para mim. "Acho que foi na direção do escritório do meu pai" Concluiu com um olhar firme em direção ao leste.

"Certo, então vamos" Disse-lhe, enquanto ficava a sua frente caso os disparos voltassem.

Andamos lentamente até que vimos uma porta entre aberta, nos entre olhamos e acenamos um para o outro, eu lentamente abri mais a porta e encaramos um ambiente escuro.

Eu rapidamente acendi umas velas do local com uns fósforos que tinham perto, em uma cômoda.

No mesmo instante que o local se iluminou Rachel soltou um leve grito de choque. A olhei rapidamente a vendo com um rosto um pouco assustado. Olhei na direção em que ela olhava e vi o porquê.

Ali, no carpete luxuoso dos Roth jazia o corpo baleado e sem vida do ilustre da noite. O prefeito.

Sim, pensei, aquela era verdadeiramente uma noite de surpresas.

* * *

_Em resposta aos reviews não assinados..._

**Marcos: **Muito obrigado! Meu medo maior era não ficar nada realista como na época. Ai está o crime! No próximo capitulo conheceremos mais sobre ele.

Enfim, opiniões, duvidas, podem me mandar! E se houver algum erro me perdoem mesmo.

Até a próxima!


End file.
